


Whatever It Was

by ashisfriendly



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is done judging Mindy's clothing for some one else to take off of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [author_abz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/gifts).



"Danny pay attention!"

Danny tried to focus on the pages in front of him. What was he looking at? He couldn't remember. And Mindy was traipsing around his office in some dress that he didn't want to imagine any other guy taking off of her, and some other guy would most certainly be taking it off of her and that made him mad and jumpy and as Mindy would say "grumpy" but he wasn't a toddler so that would not be how he would describe himself. At least his thoughts were a rambling mess so he could distract himself that way.

"Hey! Eyes up here." 

He looked up and immediately regretted it. Her glasses were askew on her nose and she kept fidgeting with her dress and her hands were way too close to her breasts and God. 

"It's fine."

"Why are you so grumpy? This is, like, your favorite activity: judging my clothing and taking jabs at my appearance. It's like the Castellano Olympics."

He shook his head and looked back down at the unimportant documents that he would now call files if she asked. "I say you look good, too."

"Twice."

"Sure."

Maybe she would leave now. He tried to focus on the file in front of him and realized it was a new patient form that really had no business on his desk. Had he started taking papers from reception just to distract himself from Mindy? This was getting ridiculous. He felt his fingers start to shake and, fuck, she hadn't left yet, and he felt like he was going to both throw up and yawn and that was weird but it was the only way he could explain how she made him feel.

"I don't know, the colors might look terrible under the lights of the restaurant. Maybe I should go there first and see and then--"

"You look great!" he yelled, standing. Oh no. "You look amazing, perfect, like some stupid vision!" He started pacing. "Just shut up, who cares about the lighting, if this guy cares about the lighting, then he can fuck off." Woah, that escalated quickly.

"Wha--"

"Just shut up!" 

He was walking and his hands were out toward her and her neck was soft and there was no hair to obstruct his hands or block his touch. He shouldn’t have told her not to cut it off, he should have given her his damn blessing. He pulled and she fell and he captured her lips with his.

She tasted just how he imagined, fruity and soft. Mindy didn't move at first, and he wanted to will her to kiss him back, to put her hands on his waist or on his neck or anywhere but she just stood there. Danny pulled back and looked at her, scared, unsure, and a bit frustrated. That seemed to summarize his relationship with her pretty well.

“I didn’t mean to yell,” he breathed. He traced his thumb over her cheek and she still stood there, motionless and stunned.

“Yeah.” She swallowed. “That was rude.”

“I wanted you to shut up, I just could have been nicer about it.”

“Yeah.” Mindy nodded and her eyes flicked to his lips and back again. “We should kiss again.”

Before he could agree, she smashed her lips to his.

He was kissing her, and he wasn’t going back. Danny reached his hand behind her and the pushed the door closed. No one should be here anyway, only they stayed this late. Mindy used her office like a makeshift apartment and Danny had been kidding himself for weeks by pretending he had extra work to do to be in the office with her. But still, privacy and all that, and the cleaning crew could come any minute, so the door was a must.

As if the door was some kind of signal, Mindy’s hands were on his belt buckle and he was a fumbling mess trying to find the zipper to her dress. 

“There’s no zipper,” she whispered.

“What?” How did she know?

“It’s stretchy, there’s no clasp or anything, you just take it off.”

“Should I go from the bottom up or--”

“Jeez, Danny, come on.”

She pushed on his chest and he stumbled backwards. She took off her glasses and threw them onto the desk, skidding across the wood and falling to the floor. He thought to go get them but she was grabbing the bottom of her dress and there was no way he was missing this.

He had seen her in various stages of undress before, their relationship was fucked up long before tonight, but still. This was the time he would finally sleep with Mindy. Kiss her, see all of her, taste her, fuck her. This was his moment. So he stood there and watched.

Mindy pulled and the fabric peeled up her body. Her underwear was a lot more sensible than he would expect but it didn’t matter, they hugged her hips beautifully anyway. Her arms straightened over her head and her breasts fell from the dress and he wasn’t prepared for her to be braless. He wasn’t prepared for any of this. 

The dress fell to the floor and Danny crossed to her in two steps. His lips traveled over her cheek, down her jaw and clawed at her neck. She shook under him and it pushed him forward, pushed him to let his hand linger over her breast, slide down her stomach, and play with the top of her panties. Mindy pushed on her toes, and his fingers fumbled underneath the fabric, and she moaned into his mouth. He should have figured she would be impatient.

She pushed his pants down with his boxers and he stepped out of them slowly, keeping the rhythm against her neck. His tongue slid over her skin and she shivered again. Danny groaned and captured her lips again before pushing her panties down. Her skin was warm against his and he needed to feel how her breasts fit against his chest. He let go of her and unbuttoned his shirt, his knuckles grazing her chest as he went. Mindy’s fingers were featherlight on his dick and he moaned, his head falling to her shoulder, his own fingers clumsy over the buttons of his shirt. She pushed the fabric off his shoulders and before it hit the floor, he had his arms around her.

Danny smoothed his hands up her back and raked his fingers down. He wanted to feel every part of her, her breasts on his chest, her legs wrapped around his, his tongue gliding across hers, and his hands on her back. No part of her was lesser than the other, no part of her should be ignored. He pushed against her and she stepped back, until her body hit his desk. He leaned down, and cupped her ass and he groaned, out of pleasure and out of frustration that this had taken so fucking long.

She pulled away. “Do that thing.”

“What?” he asked against her mouth.

Mindy kept talking so Danny just nestled under her jaw, nipping as she talked in a breathy whisper. “Throw your stuff off your desk.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Danny.” 

“I’d like to think this is more romantic than some office place centered porno.”

“No one says things like ‘office place centered porno’.” Mindy raked her hands through his hair and fuck, okay, fine, he’d do anything for her.

“Okay.”

He grabbed her hips and moved her aside and put his arm across the edge of his desk. Danny moved it across the wood, everything toppling to the floor. He felt her hand squeeze his arm and then she pushed between him and the desk. Her eyes were dark, but her smile was full of excitement, like she just walked into Barney’s or whatever store she loved so much.

As soon as she pressed her lips to his, they parted, her warm tongue gliding across his. He pushed his hips into her and she hit the desk again. Danny smoothed his hands down her back, grabbing her ass. He picked her up and he felt her jump and squeal in his mouth. When she landed on the desk, her legs parted and he moved between them. Mindy pulled him down and he slowly followed, bracing his hand against the wood. He ran his other hand down her side, over her beautiful hip, and down her leg. Feeling her was overwhelming but never enough all in the same pull. 

He left her mouth and kissed her jaw. “I care about you a lot, this isn’t just sex.”

“Danny, shh.”

“No, I want you to know that.”

“We can talk about it later.” 

Danny groaned, keeping his lips on her skin, down her neck, across her collarbone. Her hips bucked into the air and he smiled. He let his teeth graze the top of her breast and she hissed, her hips bucking again. He traced her thigh and trailed a path between them before he reached her center, outlining her. She squirmed and sucked in a breath, anxious and wanting. Being wanted by her was making him dizzy and the room was starting to tip but he just focused on the goosebumps rising on her skin and slipped inside of her, letting her moan vibrate his chest.

His tongue smoothed across her skin, to her breasts, rolling over each taut nipple. Mindy pushed against his hand and he stretched over her, kissing her lips. She sighed into him, and arched her back. He felt wanted, and warm and she felt fucking amazing around his fingers. He curled his fingers and slid out of her, her whimper making him smile on her mouth.

Danny pushed off of her and put his hands out as she tried to sit up. “Stay there,” he said.

He rounded the desk and pulled open a drawer, taking out a condom. He ripped it open and threw the wrapper in the trashcan under his desk. He rolled it on and walked back to Mindy, her body stretched long and beautifully. Danny ran his hands up her legs and smoothed his dick over her opening. She moaned, his name rolling out of her mouth. He groaned, grabbed her hips, and pushed into her. 

Danny didn’t mean to go so fast, but the way her name sounded out of his mouth, inside a moan, he couldn’t control himself. Mindy’s legs immediately wrapped around his waist and she bucked against him, sending him deeper. He fell forward, his hands landing on the desk on either side of her hips. Danny slowly thrust and he watched Mindy react, her hips rolling toward his and her hands gripping for the edge of the desk that she couldn’t quite reach. She closed her eyes and sighed when he pulled out and moaned when he pushed back in. 

Mindy reached for him and he awkwardly leaned over her, his hips moving slowly as he kissed her. Her hands splayed across his back, rubbed over his shoulders and down to his ass. He moaned, her nails pushing into his flesh. He moved quicker, his feet slipping on the floor, his need for greater than that of not looking and fucking like an idiot.

He pushed his hand through her hair and moaned.

“I shouldn’t have told you not to do this,” he said, fingering the ends of her locks.

“You shouldn’t have put this off for so long.” 

Danny’s head fell to her shoulder and he pushed off the desk, letting his hands trace her body as he stood back up. He held on to her thighs and pushed deeper, moving faster. She yelped and squirmed and moaned, his name and curses sometimes pushing through.   
 “Touch me,” she said, “uh, please.”

Things weren’t smooth sailing but if she was comfortable enough telling him exactly what she needed, he would take it, even if she thought she needed to be polite. He laid his palm against her lower stomach and slipped his thumb against her clit. Mindy bucked and her head fell to the side as her moans became louder. Danny watched her shake, felt her legs tighten, and swallowed every noise that fell from her mouth. He could feel the soft heat creep from his stomach, crawling down to his limbs, expanding in his chest. He slowed his thrusts, not sure how close she was. This was the worst part about having sex with someone new, and since he cared more about her than he ever did about himself, this was even more complicated.

“You can,” he started, “uh, tell me what to do.”

“Oh God,” Mindy sighed, “just, go down and up, do that a few times, then just move around on it.”

_It_? He guessed that was her clit, but as a OB/GYN, he figured she would say it. Danny tried to move like she instructed and her moans reached a higher pitch. She finally gripped the back of the desk, behind her head, and thrust against his hand. Mindy screamed, clamping her lips shut to quiet herself. He groaned and sped up his hips, running his thumb to her clit and down to the base of his cock and up again. She shook and raised her hips and he pushed deeper, his thrusts becoming erratic. He smoothed his thumb over her again before he put more pressure on her clit and circled.

Mindy’s breaths quickened and he felt her legs grip around him. He held her hips and pumped into her, faster and faster. She gripped the desk and rocked against him, her breaths littered with a string of ‘oh’s and curses. He whispered her name and she bucked against him, erratic and hard, as she came. Her breaths were labored and quick and he could feel her clench around him. He smoothed his hands over her legs, up and down, until her breaths evened out. She pulsed around his dick and it made his legs shake.

“Fuck,” he whispered. She opened her eyes and he saw the small flush gathering in her cheeks. “You’re... you’re, beautiful, Min.” Somehow it felt foreign on his tongue even though he had thought it for years.

She rolled her hips and he shivered. Mindy slowly pushed herself up until she was flush with him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him, deep and thankful. He opened his mouth to her and she moved against him, like a reminder that he should be doing something. Right, he was supposed to be having sex with Mindy. 

Mindy. Fashion obsessed, romance hungry, sarcastic, worry wart, ‘oh my God, I’m going to die alone’, beautiful, smart, loving, Mindy. He finally was kissing her, touching her, seeing her naked, really naked, for him and only for him. For him to touch her and please her and have sex with her. His hips quickened. Mindy, the girl who embarrassed him in bars by offering him up to other women and talking about Sleepless in Seattle or whatever movie she loved that week. Mindy, the woman who amazed him by caring about any woman who walked into the office and somehow had time to be his friend that he never deserved. 

Mindy clawed at his back and kissed along his neck, over his pulse point, and up to his ear like she already knew all the things he liked. Maybe she did, maybe they exchanged turn ons while drunk at some stupid restaurant opening she dragged him to. Of course she would do that, and of course he would tell her, and of course she would remember. He always thought Mindy surprised him, but really, everything made sense and everything was working out the way it was supposed to. He always thought when he finally did this, when he finally kissed Mindy, it would be surrounded by candles or with rose pedals on a bed or something that she would love, but this, this was it. This was much better and how it was supposed to be.

Danny pushed his hands onto her lower back and pushed, his hips moving quicker and needier. Her skin was warm under his mouth, his face nuzzled into her neck. She hummed and moaned into his ear and he felt himself rise quickly. His movements became erratic and he swore into her neck.

“Danny,” she breathed.

He groaned and shivered as her hands pushed down his shoulders to his back. She gripped his ass and he fumbled out a few curse words and clung to her as he came. His hands moved around her back, as if he could find a different position to hold her, to bring her closer. Mindy rolled her hips as his breathing slowed. He swallowed, letting her push him into her, slow and careful. Danny pulled from her but she hung on. He kissed her, his breathing still quick and unsettled. 

Mindy slowly untangled herself from him and he moved over to the trashcan and disposed the condom. He smoothed his hands down his sides and Mindy jumped off his desk and slipped her underwear back on. She grabbed a scrub shirt in the corner of his office and slipped it over her head. He liked the way his shirt fit her and the sight made him stop putting on his pants and kiss her.

He pulled away with one last, small kiss. “Maybe we should talk about--”

“No, no,” Mindy said, “let’s just clean up your office and you can spend the night at my house -- wait, no, I will spend the night at your house.” 

He wanted to shake his head or roll his eyes but he was only smiling. “Okay.” 

So they cleaned up his office, organized his desk and took out the trash. She wore her scrubs to his house, her dress stuffed into her purse. They made out until 1AM and in the morning he bought her coffee and her choice of pastry. They went to her house to get clothes and they showered together and he watched her scurry around trying to pick out an outfit. At some point, over lunch, they decided to go out on a date and try this thing.

Whatever it was.


End file.
